Dou Qi Method Vs Dou Qi skills
Dou Qi skills – This are the combat skill that is learned by Dou Zhe. Dou qi skill are as important as the Dou Qi Method without the limitation of just one. It is little less risky when you choose a dou skill to learn because you can have many others. Some Dou Qi skills that Xiao Yan uses are Octadic Smash, Vacuum Palm and 3000 Lightning Movement. Dou Qi Method (gong fu)- It is like a foundation for you as a Dou Zhe. It is like your internal energy skill. You can only possess 1 Dou Qi Method at a time and you at least have to be a Dou Zhe (Dou Practitioner). If you want a new Dou Qi Method then you will have to abandon your current Dou Qi Method. Then you will have to train the new method from the beginning. This is why it is very important which Dou Qi Method you choose. Picking a low class di qi method could break you as a Dou Zhe. This is why so much emphasis was put in when Xiao Yan Chose terminal blaze as his Dou Qi Method because it was just a low huang method. A Dou Qi Method gives your Dou Qi an Attribute, or element. Without a Dou Qi Method, a person's Dou Qi would be described as white, or colorless. Learning a Dou Qi Method gives color to a person's Dou Qi. For example, low huang level fire attribute Dou Qi Methods make Dou Qi a pale yellow color. The higher the rank of the method, the deeper the color. This is explained in chapter 68 of the light novel. When getting a new Dou Qi Method, you don't have to re-train your Dou Qi, so to say. You need to get used to the different feeling and flow of your Dou Qi. Dou Qi Methods seem to give shape to your Dou Qi. For example, Xiao Zhan's Dou Qi Method, Furious Lion's Rage, gives his Dou Qi the shape of a lion, as shown in the manhwa and described in the light novels. This explains why not having a Dou Qi Method prevents one from becoming strong. Power is nothing if it has no form. A Dou Qi Method is like an Operating system for your Dou Qi. It determines how your Dou Qi will flow, what shape it will take, and how it will react. Dou Qi Methods also seem to determine the amount of Dou Qi that is stored in its user's body. This is suggested by the actions of Xiao Yan, who complained that his Dou Qi lasted for a short time, and blamed it on Terminal Blaze (Flame Mantra) still being a low Huang-level Method (Chapter 121 of the Light Novel). It would seem that the higher rank a Dou Qi Method is, the greater amount of Dou Qi can be stored in the body, and the longer its user could fight. This does not mean that a user of a low level Dou Qi Method cannot have powerful Dou Qi. The strength of a person's Dou Qi and the amount the carry in their body are different. In Chapter 151 of the light novel, Xiao Yan mentions that a lower ranked Dou Qi Method recovers Dou Qi more slowly than higher ranked methods. It can thus be infered that Dou Qi Methods also determine how quickly their user recovers Dou Qi, with greater recovery coming with higher ranks. In chapter 235 of the light novel, it is explained that Dou Qi Methods determine four things: 1. The user's capacity for carrying Dou Qi. 2. The quality of the user's Dou Qi. 3. The speed at which the user can absorb Dou Qi from their surroundings, and therefore the speed they can train. 4. The ease with which the user manipulates Dou Qi. Category:Dou Techniques Category:Qi Methods